


Ship of Fools

by GloriaMundi



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: C17, Drabble Collection, External Link, Gift Fic, Historical, Javascript, M/M, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-25
Updated: 2004-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaMundi/pseuds/GloriaMundi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven nautical watches, seven nautical watchers.</p><p>This fic contains Javascript and is hosted externally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ship of Fools

[Read the fic offsite](http://glories.oscillating.net/250504.htm) (caution: time-dependent)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **cupiscent**'s birthday, 2004


End file.
